Rosette Christopher
Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rozetto Kurisutofa) is Juliet's rival-friend in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and she was the character and her alternate version of "Chrno Crusade". Rosette is the Christian girl of 16 years old, she was also called "Sister Rosette" (シスター ロゼット Shisutā Rozetto). She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno. She was also called the "White Swan of Magdalene" (マグダラの白鳥 Magudara no Hakuchō) by the Guardians of Yomi. Rosette's alter-ego is Cure Tsukiyomi (キュア ツキヨミ Kyua Tsukiyomi), her main weapon is Yata Mirror, she used exorcism to purified the demons. Rosette's familiar is Seiryu: the Shikigami of Spring. Rosette represents the "Moon Goddess" (月の女神 Tsuki no Megami), her animal motif is the Swan and her theme color is Deep Blue. Her Daikoujin forms (大降神 Giant Descended God) are Magentsu Tsukiyomi (マンゲツ ツキヨミ Mangetsu Tsukiyomi), Tasogare Tsukiyomi (タソガレ ツキヨミ Tasogare Tsukiyomi), Yoru Tsukiyomi (ヨル ツキヨミ Yoru Tsukiyomi) and Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi (コクガツ ツキヨミ Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi). Her catchphrase is "Speak of the devil and appears!" (噂をすれば影がさす Uwasa o sureba kage ga sasu!). Appearance: In her civilian form, Rosette appears in several outfits. She most often depicted in a blue short-sleeved dress with a veil, boots, gloves, and complete with side-pouches. When Rosette tends to chores around the Order she is portrayed wearing a similar outfit that is slightly more conservative with long sleeves. She is also seen carrying around the Yata Mirror (formerly owned by Gennosuke Kouga/Fujin) in a blue sleeve over her back and shoulder with a black strap. Into the Heian High School, Rosette was wearing a blue tie, a white scarf around her neck, a blue pleated skirt, shoes, a white blouse and a blue blazer. She is also seen carrying around the Yata Mirror in a blue sleeve over her back and shoulder with a black strap. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a blue tie, a blue pleated skirt and shoes. As Cure Tsukiyomi, she wearing a deep blue traditional Onmyouji-outfit, consisting of a deep blue hakama, a white top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris, and white tabi socks. She wears a silver moon who glows on her back, and has also her main weapon, Yata Mirror. Her golden blonde hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails, and her blue eyes become purple with pupils take form of a crescent moon. When she activate Cold-Blooded Style to any Cure forms, the moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. As Mangetsu Tsukiyomi, she keeping her purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils and hair, she wears a deep blue traditional long yukata with a long purple wings-like haori, and two big silver bells attached on each blue sleeves. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like sword, she gains also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. She was based on the moon. As Tasogare Tsukiyomi, she keeping her purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils and hair, she wears a deep blue furisode with wide sleeves and short skirt, a traditional obi with several white feathers around the obi around her waist. She had zoris and white tabi socks. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like spear, she keeps also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. She was based on the twilight. As Yoru Tsukiyomi, she keeping her purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils and hair, she wears a deep blue uchikake, a japanese ribbon which formed a knot around her waist and a big silver bell attached it. She had zoris and white tabi. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense with icy aura around on it attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like yumi (japanese bow), she wears a swan helmet on her head. She was based on the night. As Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi, she keeping her purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils and hair, she had the four swan wings with four black bells attached on the wings, a swan helmet on her head, and has a black swan-like aura around her body, she wears a dark and deep blue uchikake with two big silver bells attached on each black sleeves, a traditional obi with several silver bells around the obi with a japanese ribbon which formed a knot around her waist and a big silver bell attached it, zoris and white tabi socks in her feet. She wears a black moon who is bigger and intense with black icy aura around on it on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like cannon attached on her arm. She was based on the black moon. Personality: Rosette likes exploring and food, very comical and endowed with a great sense of humor. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. Rosette is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, but often impulsive and had a Tsundere-like personality. Rosette is also very selfless and kind-hearted like when she wanted to protect them. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno. She practiced in the Christian religion as she was a christian nun. Rosette is not a Christian girl like the others because she had a very different personality. Her favorite food is muffins she loved. Rosette is very open-minded and quickly becomes friends with others as with enemies. However, Rosette makes some evidence of maturity as she assumed her role as a big sister for Joshua who raised him after her parents dies tragically, and does her best to help. She wants to become an Onmyouji-Precure in order to protect the world so that her friends and Joshua can live happily, despite Rosette only wanted to defeat Juliet to prove that she's stronger than her. Rosette considered demons and youkai as her friends and sees no difference, she wished that demons, youkai and human must to live together. Rosette has a tendency to laugh when she witnessed ridiculous and comical scenes or something ridiculous. Noted in her current reincarnation, Rosette loves the shounen manga and watched the television. she also spends her time admiring the full moon during the evening. Rosette did not get along with Juliet because of their differences and oppositions, and she had a bad habit of quarrelled with Juliet all the time for futile things. But they had the same common point as they were dead in the past, and they were both reincarnated. However in serious time, they were accomplices and close friends and ready to fight together, . Rosette is ready to everything to protect her friends, including Chrno so she is in love, and her close rival/friend, Juliet. For Rosette, if Juliet dies, she never forgave herself for letting Juliet die and being unable to protect her. If they have any worries, they entrusted themselves and linked one to the other, Rosette did not leave anyone else like Moka Akashiya to defeat Juliet. But she also became friends with Oboro Iga, with whom she had the same similarity with her. Rosette will eventually learn by Aion in episode 27 that she is not a human but a Demigoddess, she realized that if she became friends with humans, she would eventually find herself alone when they died of old age, while Rosette and Joshua would live eternally. Not having to accept this reality, she decided then to give her dearest friends immortality to avoid death by old age, sickness and other suffering. But when her friends are wounded or killed before her eyes, which tears her heart and makes her suffer. This allowed Rosette to access the second Daikoujin Omamori and become Tasogare Tsukiyomi. Unlike Juliet who is unable to control her Daikoujin forms, Rosette is able to control her own Daikoujin forms, but she will be corrupted and consumed by darkness when she becomes Majin Tsukiyomi, but she runs out of control until Chrno helps bring her back, while she is on the verge of killing him unwittingly. Rosette then succeed in controlling her fourth Daikoujin form. History: Past in Previous Incarnation 86 years ago: Rosette Christopher is originally a simple human girl who is an elite exorcist of the Magdalene Order, she is partnered by contract with Chrono since 4 years. As a child, Rosette and her younger brother Joshua, were orphaned when their parents went missing during the ship sank. They are taken and lived into the Seventh Bell Orphanage, Rosette who take care Joshua who is sick and tries to convince him not to join the Magdalene Order. The two are slipped into a riverbed where they end up falling into a pit. The Christopher siblings find the tomb of Mary Magdalene in the underground, they meeting with Chrno for the first time who is a devil. They go out on a picnic, while Chrno talks about the astral lines which passioned Joshua. They later spend the rest of the day together. In the nightfall, Joshua goes to see Father Remington, to finding a cure for his illness. However, Rosette and Chrno are distraught by Aion as an eagle form. Aion revealed to Rosette he removed the horns from Chrno and given the horns to Joshua, which acquire him enhanced supernatural powers. But because of the side effect, the horns give him the power to hear the thoughts. Joshua attacks an orphan that turned into stone. Rosette is taken away from the orphanage by Chrno, while many other orphans are turned into stone. Rosette sees Joshua who warns her to get away from him due of the painful noises in his head. A whirlwind destroys the orphanage, the time freezes and the orphange stood still. Chrono saves Rosette from the whirlwind. The only option is to make a contract with a human, the former's power is augmented but the latter's life is diminished. Rosette is willing to sacrifice her own life to help save Joshua. Chrono accepts and are bound by a pact. Rosette and Chrno are sent to found Azmaria Hendric from Ricardo Hendric who is her foster father. And later Satella Harvenheit, a jewelsummoner. During their travel that leads to San Francisco in a train, they encounter a mother and her son. But Rosette is lured by Rizelle into a dining car, soon Rizelle splits the two passenger car, separating Rosette from the rest of them. But Chrno recured Rosette, Rizelle has stolen Rosette's Soul Timepiece and held Azmaria and Satella captive. She gain back the Soul Timepiece and Azmaria releases the victims from Rizelle's control. However, Rizelle pulls Rosette on top of the railroad car away. Overwhelmed by Rizelle's attacks, Rosette firing a Gospel, then stabs Rizelle with her own horn, falls off the train into the abyss as she disintegrates. Arrived at San Francisco, Chrno fall sick that Rosette kissed him as a cure. Duke Duffau who is the duke of Pandemonium, he enters the villa to seek allegiance with them to help fight against Aion. Rosette, Chrno, and Azmaria meet up with Duffau as she must chosen to accept or decline to associating with the pursuers, he called Rosette as the reincarnation of Mary of Magdalene, that she will have stigmata engraved in her body. Just come back at the villa, the stigmata start to appear on her body when she takes a bath. As Satella is unable to regain her power of a jewelsummoner, Rosette begins to bleed from her forehead and wrists caused by the stigmata. Chrono explains that the stigmata that symbolized the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. Azmaria who is concerned for her friends, invites them to a local carnival, all to ease their minds. Rosette and Chrno are lost in a large crowd, they reach the peak and view the night sky. During a fireworks displays, Rosette catches a glimpse of Aion's eagle form, to run into Joshua. But he fails to recognize Rosette as his older sister as he was brainwashed by Aion. Steiner is suddenly slaughtered by Genai and captures Azmaria. Chrono and Rosette are trapped in a fire ring ignited by Aion's sword. Joshua screams in pain while Chrno is consequently shot to the ground. The ritual of atonement begins and wreaking havoc in the city. Satella arrives, but is stopped by Fiore. Rosette is finally awakened after the ritual is performed when the spiral of astral lines appear in the sky, and the city begins to evacuate. By released of the seal of the Soul Timepiece, Chrno transform into a full devil and fighting against Joshua. They battling aggressively in the sky, and causing mass destruction within San Francisco. By seeing Rosette in Aion's clutches, he flies down to save her, but is blindsided by Joshua who attacked him. However, he grabbed Joshua's horns, making him yell in agony. He turns into a stone statue after he rips off the horns from Joshua's head. Duffau destroys Genai while Father Remington kills Shader. However Aion escapes by taking Rosette away with him. Come back at the convent, Duffau explains that the ritual can purify or taint the soul of a human, performed by an angel or a devil. They believing that Aion is planning to use the deterrence on Rosette as a weapon. Meanwhile, Aion shows Rosette the end result of what Chrno and Joshua did to San Francisco, he asks Rosette to join his side in order to save the inhabitants. Rosette agrees to his proposition, but still wears the Soul Timepiece as a reminder for her life. After Satella's death during the final battle against Fiore, Chrno meets Rosette once again and Aion in an abandoned church, she demands Chrno to give back her life while Aion also provokes him that he is destined to take Rosette's life. He ends up letting Aion getting away with Rosette. Showing Azmaria Chrno's horns next in Satella's coffin, he blames himself for having killed the few that were dear to him. When the photographer delivers a picture to Azmaria that was taken with her friends during the carnival, she shows Chrno the picture taken at the carnival, realizes that Chrno must not run away from his own problems. Led to Central Park, Aion manipulates Rosette as she pointed her gun to Chrno. He throws his own horns at Aion, which turned him to a stone statue and release the control from Rosette. As Aion throws his own horns at Chrno's back and weakening him. Rosette releases the seal of the Soul Timepiece, transforming and healing Chrno. Finally able to defeat Aion, but he is injured in the process. 6 months later before death, Rosette and Chrono are seen sitting outside on a porch watching the sunset, as they spend their day on earth. Azmaria hears word of their location, and she cries when she sees them smiling and holding hands in death. Sister Kate talks with Father Remington over the phone about how Rosette shows goodness and mercy even being bound by contract with a devil. They both are concerned about the prophecy of war that is soon being fulfilled. Azmaria prays for Rosette at her tombstone. Takamagahara: Rosette died there 86 years ago, her soul is sent to Takamagahara with Chrno where she met with Juliet, where they will be rivals in the beginning. Later at night after Rosette had entered unknowingly in the forbidden place, known as Yomi, Rosette go exploring into Yomi where the dangerous youkai and evil criminals resides, she was soon caught by these Ashimagari. She was saved by Juliet and Chrno from these Ashimagari, but she hit her violently by blamed that Rosette should not to entered into Yomi, because it is a world where darkness dwellest. Later where Juliet and Rosette are severely reprimanded by Portia to having go into Yomi, where her ex-husband Leontes is the god and the guardian of Yomi. As punishment, they must find and collect the souls of the deceased fairies and Precures, if they are good ones, they send at Takamagara, and if they are bad ones, they are sent at Yomi. Later during the task, Juliet became friend and rival with Rosette, and thus linked to a deep friendship and rivalry. Years later before their reincarnations, they make a promise to meet again in 16 years in the future. Current Reincarnation and Tragic Past: Years later after their lives at Takamagahara, they are reicarnated and live into New York in America. Rosette and Joshua are actually the Demigods that one of their parents is a god, but they are unaware of their true identities. Her parents, who later died in unknown reasons, Rosette and her younger brother survived. Her parents' bodies were never recovered, but the two siblings attended a burial funeral for them. After the funeral, Rosette and Joshua made a promise to each other that they would grow up together, which would set the tone for both siblings' later actions. As Rosette was the eldest, she decides to assume her role as a big sister and raise Joshua better than she could, she take care of her younger brother, but also covers comfort if he is unhappy. Rosette and Joshua have spent their childhood marked by children's bullying as they believe they have supernatural powers. Later, she and Joshua met Chrno again, who is a devil (a Sinner), and they will become friends as they keeps their past memories, they entered into the Magdalene Order where they meet with Sister Kate Valentine and Father Remingtom where she become an elite exorcist. 10 years later, she and Joshua have managed to enter the Heian High School, they now go to Kyoto located in Japan. Yet when youkai appear Rosette decided to study these strange phenomena and exorcise them because she was still a nun. Rosette had found the spiritual energy inside of herself, the Mugen Furyoku, which allows to see spirits, including shikigamis that are invoked by onmyoujis, her younger brother Joshua believes not about youkai and was unware he had also the Mugen Furyoku on himself. She is intrigued about the Pretty Cure and fairy after attending the battle against the demons defeated by Precures. Looking into the sky, Rosette had seen a blue dragon, who is Seiryu and unaware that it's actually Azmaria Hendric who is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. Becoming Cure Tsukiyomi: . Seal the Pact With Seiryu: The Shikigami of Spring: . Relationships: Familly: Unnamed Parents: They were died when her and Joshua are children, one of them is a god, which make them as Demigods. Joshua Christopher: Her younger brother, it's Rosette raised him after their parents died and assumed her role as big sister better than she could. He was unaware and do not believe in the existence of the Onmyouji-Precures, therefore Rosette is a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. Until the episode 27 where Joshua learn the truth about Rosette. Friends: Chrno: He is Rosette's best friend as well as her contractor and also her lover. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other. Rosette kisses Chrno while he is asleep to cure him of his illness. The two share yet another romantic moment away from the others. Both are reincarnated 86 years later after their lives at Takamagahara. Azmaria Hendric/Seiryu: Rosette cares for Azmaria as if she was her own sister. She takes many measures to ensure Azmaria's happiness and even uses her life so Chrono can save her. 100 years later after death, Azmaria is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Seiryu: The Shikigami of Spring, 12 years ago when Rosette is four years old. Years later after reincarnation, Aion has controled at her and is confronted with Suzaku, but she manages to save her with the help of Suzaku, Rosette used her Summoning Smartphone to gave her back her human form, and sealed the pact with her. Being grateful with Rosette who remembers her, because both have kept their memories of the past in their previous incarnations. She decides to protected her. Satella Harvenheit: Rosette and Satella butt heads throughout the series. Despite this they are friends and care for one another's wellbeing. Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet: Rosette and Juliet are big rivals during the meet at Takamagahara. At first Rosette and Juliet were at odds over their differences in philosophy, but she sympathizes with her and tries to help her, they later became friends when Juliet tells her about how she got her past. They argued very often for futile things, but they were accomplices and ready to fight together. She had an obsession: to defeat Juliet to prove that she is stronger than her and that the moon is more beautiful than the sun. Rosette does not leave anyone else like Moka Akashiya to attack Juliet and defeat her. Esther Blanchett: She know Esther for a long time. She was shocked to learn that Esther is no longer the same due these events with the tragic assassination occurred with Ion 6 months ago. But in episode 22, Rosette had managed to reconcile with Esther. The relationship between Rosette and Esther becoming friends again. Transformations: Cure Tsukiyomi (キュア ツキヨミ Kyua Tsukiyomi): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Rosette. She used her main weapon is Yata Mirror, a mirror-like scepter, she use a christian-style power with exorcism to purified the demons. Rosette is the "Moon Goddess", her animal motif is a Swan and her theme color is Deep Blue. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button, and draw a kanji of "月" (Tsuki), she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess!", and the kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue light. At first her zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. A silver moon on her back. Her blue eyes become now purple eyes with pupils take form of a crescent moon. Finally are her blond hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shouji door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Tsukiyomi, posing afterward with a Swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Mangetsu Tsukiyomi Before to transform, she send her Mangetsu Daikoujin Omamori with a pentagram appears, she says "Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God!". It transformed into a torii gate and the transformation begins; she flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with a blue light, the purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils, and keeping her midnight blue hair with the wings-like pigtails. At first, she keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a deep blue traditional long yukata with a long purple wings-like haori, and two big silver bells attached on each blue sleeves. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like sword, she gains also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. She then flies in the long torii alley as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the torii door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Mangetsu Tsukiyomi, posing afterward with a Full Moon for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Tasogare Tsukiyomi . Yoru Tsukiyomi . Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi . Attacks: As Cure Tsukiyomi Mirage Full Moon (蜃気楼満月 Shinkirō Mangetsu) - Her main and signature attack, but only after she used Cold-Blooded Style. At first, she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, the four blue seals appears on her target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals, and then a swan-like aura appears covered on Cure Tsukiyomi. Then she drew a Crescent moon, she rising her Yata Mirror to summoned the moon beam, she lauched the lunar blast to her target and purified it. Cold-Blooded Style (冷血様式 Reiketsu Yōshiki) - Her power-up attack, similar of the "Hot-Blooded Style" of Cure Amaterasu, when she activate Cold-Blooded Style, the moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair, which allowed her to use her finisher attack "Mirage Full Moon". Silver Moon Swan (銀月白鳥 Gingetsu Shiratori) - The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked her target. Slashing Moon Mirror (斬月鏡 Zangetsukyō) - As Mangetsu Tsukiyomi Lunar Exorcism (月面悪魔払い Getsumen Akumabarai) - Her new attack, but only after she used Cold-Blooded Style. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi shows her four christian cross-like rosaries to gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku, then send the first rosary to up, the send to the down, the thrid if the left and the fourth to the right, the four rosaries becoming the four blue seals and turned into a ice prison that locked and weakened her target. She gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into her Yata Mirror, once the Yata Mirror turned into a silver color while the tip of the sword becomes a crescent moon, she launched the crescent moon towards her target all her forces to sliced and purified it. Celestial Swan (天体白鳥 Tentai Shiratori) - As Tasogare Tsukiyomi Crescent Twilight (三日月薄明 Mikadzuki Hakumei) - Midnight Swan Flight (深夜白鳥飛行 Shin'ya Hakuchō Hikō) - As Yoru Tsukiyomi Moonbeam Night (月光夜 Gekkōya) - Nocturn Swan (夜想曲白鳥 Yasōkyoku Hakuchō) - As Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi Black Moon Reflector (黒月反射 Kokugatsu Hansha) - . Black Swan Song (黒鳥聖歌 Kurotori Seika) - Group Attacks Five Elements (五大要素 Godai Yōso) - Is group attack, which appears on episode 44. The group practices a great combine attack with their spiritual powers to defeating enemies. Supreme Eclipse (最高日食 Saikō Nisshoku) - The combine attack with Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi. Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi used "Hot-Blooded Style" and "Cold-Blooded Style". They used the sun and the moon to fusioned into an eclipse. At first, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, two sun seals and two moon seals appears on the target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals who combined into an eclipse. Then, Cure Amaterasu rising her arm to summoned a shining katana, Cure Amaterasu rushed and slashed her target and purified it. Absolute Eclipse (絶対日食 Zettai Nisshoku) - The combine attack with Akatsuki Amaterasu and Tasogare Tsukiyomi. Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi used "Hot-Blooded Style" and "Cold-Blooded Style". Starry Eclipse (星空日食 Hoshizora Nisshoku) - The combine attack with Nichi Amaterasu and Yoru Tsukiyomi. Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi used "Hot-Blooded Style" and "Cold-Blooded Style". Black Eclipse (黒日食 Kuro Nisshoku) - The combine attack with Kurohi Amaterasu and Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi. Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi used "Hot-Blooded Style" and "Cold-Blooded Style". Statics: Attack: 3 / 10 Defense: 10 / 10 Speed: 3 / 10 Stamina: 10 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 3 / 10 Etymology: Rosette (ロゼット) - means “Little Rose” from Old French. Christopher (クリストファ) - from the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros) meaning "bearing Christ", derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry". Early Christians used it as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. In the Middle Ages, literal interpretations of the name's etymology led to legends about a Saint Christopher who carried the young Jesus across a river. He has come to be regarded as the patron saint of travellers. Cure Tsukiyomi '''- Tsukiyomi is associated in Japanese mythology, as the moon god. This is the equivalent of Artemis from Greek Mythology. Tsukiyomi is Amaterasu and Susanoo's brother who is born from Izanagi's right eye. is a combination and the conjunction of "Tsukiyo" (月夜, Moon Night) and "Mi" (見 Watching). "Yomi" may also linked to the underworld with Izanami's travel to trying to find Izanami. '''Odette (オデット) - Rosette's nickname given by Dita which related to the theater play, the "Swan Lake" where there was the main heroine of the same name, her nickname is derived from Rosette. And besides, she hated that nickname which found too corny and stupid. White Swan of Magdalene (マグダラの白鳥 Magudara no Hakuchō) - Rosette's nickname by the Guardians of Yomi. Songs: Rosette's voice actor, Kawakami Tomoko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizusawa Fumie who voices Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet, Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Meg, Noto Mamiko who voices Esther Blanchett and Mizuki Nana, who voices Akashiya Moka. Singles: * Lunar Swan * Frozen Happiness Duets: * Shining Star (Along with Mizuki Nana, Mizusawa Fumie, Noto Mamiko, and Toyoguchi Megumi) * Fire Sun and Ice Moon (Along with Mizusawa Fumie) * Moonlight Spring (Along with Chiba Saeko) * Life Partners (Along with Ishida Akira) Trivia: * Coincidentally, Rosette / Cure Tsukiyomi is very opposed and very similar at Juliet / Cure Amaterasu: * Rosette control ice while Juliet controled fire, and they were rivals. But yet, into their respective manga animes "Chrno Crusade" and "Romeo X Juliet", both are deceased main heroines in the end of the series, along with the male main characters, Chrno and Romeo respectively. * Rosette incarnated on the moon while Juliet represented the sun. * Rosette represented Tsukiyomi while Juliet is Amaterasu, where they are the children of Izanagi after his travel into Yomi to trying to find his late wife Izanami, Tsukiyomi is born from right eye while Amaterasu is born from left eye. * Rosette's theme color is Blue and Juliet's theme color is Red. * Their Daikōjin forms in Japanese laguage, Mangetsu meaning "Moon" or "Full Moon" while Taiyou meaning "Sun", their are related of the sun and the moon. '' * ''Tasogare meaning "Twilight" while Akatsuki meaning "Dawn", they were related by the twilight and dawn. '' * ''Yoru meaning "Night" while Nichi meaning "Day", they are related of the night and the day. '' * ''Kokugatsu meaning "Black Moon" while Kurohi meaning "Black Sun", they have dark form and related of the black moon and the black sun. * Her birthday is January 23th, her Zodiac sign is Aquarius. * Her Seiyuu, '''Kawakami Tomoko '''who's passed away in June 9th 2011 from a ovarian cancer, she was the very first Cure to be voiced by a deceased seiyuu. * In Englisg dub, her sharing her American Voice Actor, Hilary Haag, with Seth Nightroad. * She is the second Pretty Cure to have a religion known the first is Yamabuki Inori, and the third is Esther Blanchett, because she practices the Christian religion, which means she is Christian. * Like Cure Diamond and Cure Beauty, she's the thrid to manipulate ice. * Rosette is the first blue Cure to have the tomboyish personality. * Cure Tsukiyomi is the second who represented the moon after Cure Moonlight. * She is the first to manipulate darkness, the second is Cure Aetos. * Rosette is the first to have a Tsundere personality, the follows are Meg, Moka Akashiya and Adélie. * She is the eighth Cure to having a nickname, Rosette Christopher (Odette), the first is Yamabuki Inori (Buki), the second is Kenzaki Makoto (MakoPi), the third is Omori Yuko (YuYu) the fourth is Haruno Haruka (HaruHaru), the fifth is Kaido Minami (Minamin), the sixth is Akagi Towa (Towachi), the seventh is Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (HoloHolo). The ninth is Shirayuki (Shishi) and tenth is Adélie (Tsun-délie). * Rosette is the second who dislikes of her nickname (Odette), the second is Adélie (Tsun-délie). * Cure Tsukiyomi is the second to have her dark form after Cure Amaterasu. * Rosette is the first to being an exorcist and a nun, the second is Esther Blanchett. * Cure Tsukiyomi is the first to used exorcism. * Along with Cure Amateasu, Cure Tsukiyomi is the only to have Daikoujin forms. * The alternate version of Rosette in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the same compared to the original version of Rosette from "Chrno Crusade" except that she was a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure and be Juliet's main rival. * In the anime version, she's called "Rosetta" in the French dub. * Her favorite food is muffins. Polls Attacks What is your favorite Rosette Christopher's main/signature attack? Mirage Full Moon Lunar Exorcism Crescent Twilight Moonbeam Night Black Moon Reflector Cure Forms What is your favorite Rosette Christopher's Cure Form? Cure Tsukiyomi Mangetsu Tsukiyomi Tasogare Tsukiyomi Yoru Tsukiyomi Kokugatsu Tsukiyomi Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Females